An Exceedingly Cunning Linguist
by TommyJustTommy
Summary: This first one's a Tommy Fic of sorts... a quick, fluffy little one shot. It's been a long day, and it's been far too long since she's seen Tommy... a sudden change in plans leads to shockingly pleasurable consequences! Read on... if you dare!


I climbed out of the shower, steamy, clean, and thoroughly scrubbed. I had used my favorite peppermint soap liberally, massaging, lathering, shaving, and trimming every last inch of my body that I could reach. I'd made sure to cut my nails, and brushed and flossed meticulously, twice. There wasn't a single part of me that could have been any cleaner than it was, and sweet baby Jesus, did it feel fantastic. All the grime, baggage and junk that had been unloaded onto me in the last few days was officially down the drain, never to be seen again. A quick comb and dry job on my hair and some hand lotion, and this girl was ready to cozy up for the night, and dream sweet, sweet dreams until tomorrow afternoon.

I padded down the hallway in nothing but a long, white t-shirt, and quietly nudged the bedroom door open with my shoulder, not knowing if Tommy was still awake, or if he'd conked out while I had been away. I got my answer when I peeked in, and saw him reclining against the headboard in his boxers, the picture of ease, with a decidedly inscrutable expression on his face. I grinned at the sight, and leaped eagerly onto the bed in two quick strides, a sudden urge for closeness momentarily overwhelming my better judgment. He looked up at me then, pleasantly surprised, opening his arms and inviting me towards him with a cute little not of his head. I wasted no time snuggling into his chest, breathing in his unique, distinctly boyish scent, and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. God, he was so inherently perfect, and so sweet, and so utterly irresistible. Greedy guts that I am, I wanted him all to myself, for now and forever. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? Nah. It didn't seem to be too much for Tommy, at least. He squeezed me gently, and kissed the top of my head, my cheek, and then my jaw, just below my earlobe.

"Hey, you." he murmured softly in my ear. "Miss me, or something?"

I snorted. "You even have to ask?" He was already driving me insane, his fingertips tickling along my sides, my belly, his mouth so very close to mine. I tilted my head then, and our lips finally met in a soft, slow kiss. Almost instantly, something hot, wild and primal was surging violently and unexpectedly through my veins. A few seconds later, and I had completely lost all sense of control. How long had it been since I'd last felt that tongue, tasted his skin, heard that low thrum of pleasure come from his throat? It had been too long, much, much too long. I was practically crawling into his mouth when we finally came up for air, and my chest heaved erratically as I struggled to catch my breath. Tommy gaped at me, wide eyed, his chest also rising and falling rather more quickly than normal.

"Good GOD, woman!" he exclaimed, huffing out a single labored, incredulous breath. "You… you need to be restrained! You need… you…"

His shock induced accusations trailed off, and a sudden burst of emotion flashed across his face, too quick for me to read. But then, I followed his gaze to where a long, silver tie was draped across the baseboard of the bed, discarded after being unearthed and worn for some recent special occasion. He started reaching for it then, an indisputably X rated smile on his face. All the air whooshed out of my lungs then, as I finally realized what he must be thinking. But he couldn't be thinking what I think he's thinking. Then again, I thought with a shiver, maybe he's thinking EXACTLY what I think he's thinking.

Before I knew what had happened, I was flat on my back, and Tommy was pinning me down, straddling my hips and raising my arms above my head. The tie slipped loosely around my wrists once, twice, then a third time, rendering me helpless in the best possible way. My head spun as Tommy leaned forward, still holding my wrists in his hand, and kissed me like his life depended on it. I never wanted him to stop, and I tried to follow when he finally pulled away, but for some inexplicable reason, I couldn't move my upper body anymore. Tommy had somehow managed to secure my silk wrapped wrists to the bed frame while I'd been distracted. I could almost feel the adrenalin seeping through my bloodstream, flowing into my heart, making it pound even harder than it already was. Moving like warm molasses, he languidly slithered down the length of my torso and off the bed, finally kneeling on a conveniently discarded pillow. Firm, sure hands slipped under my lower back, and suddenly, Tommy was pulling me towards him, until I was laying diagonally across the mattress, my hips positioned in such a way as to make it easy for him to… to…

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I felt the abnormally cool air tickle my skin as my shirt was pushed up towards my armpits. His hands were now gently massaging my waist. I stared at Tommy, alarmed, and completely overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. He looked up at me then, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He looked hungry. His eyes were dark with lust, and a wicked, pulse quickening smirk was tugging at his perfect lips. The next words that came out of his mouth, however, were comforting, and above all, utterly debilitating.

"Do you trust me?"

His tone was pleading. Hopeful, even. It shocked me to my core to hear it. He WANTED this. He actually WANTED me to say yes to this; he wanted my permission. Only a beat or two went by before I heard myself say the words he'd been hoping to hear so much.

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes, with all my heart and soul."

I had barely uttered the last syllable when Tommy's body was once again pressed onto mine, my mouth now needed for something vastly more pleasurable than simple speech. The pure, raw emotion behind that kiss was almost blinding in its intensity. Thank you, it seemed to say. Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you. I moaned in response, wordlessly urging him to hurry, and act on his desire as soon as possible. I didn't have long to wait.

Pushing off of the mattress, he reached towards the closest bedside table, rummaging around until, with a triumphant, "Ah ha!" he produced a small bottle of what I could only assume was… lubricant? No. No way. It couldn't be. Where in the world did he GET it from?

My thoughts raced crazily as I tried to anticipate what on earth he was planning to do, and when in heavens name had he planned to need this mystery fluid he was now pouring out into his hands! He rubbed his fingers together, and I could only watch, transfixed, as he turned back to me, his gaze hot and smoldering.

My breath caught sharply, and my heart pounded like a sledgehammer against my ribs as he slowly settled onto the bed one last time, planting a final filthy, teasing kiss on my parted lips, and slowly settling back down onto his knees, licking and caressing my entire body as he went.

Tommy was now just inches away from my inner thighs. If my hands had been free, I might have been slightly more tempted to reconsider my decision, but seeing as how I was bound, unable to do anything except hold on for the ride, my nervousness had been rendered inconsequential. The only thing to do was to relax, and let my inhibitions fade away, until they too became trivial and unimportant.

Each touch, every time his breath would dampen my skin, I would flush hot and cold all over. I could feel that telltale wetness now, a slow heat seeping out of me in a very private place. A finger brushed me then, and I might have jumped, had it not felt so incredible. Everything was warm, unusually warm. Abnormally warm. It occurred to me that it must have been the lube that created that sensation, but then, Tommy's finger started sliding up and down, and I groaned, feeling his touch right where I so desperately wanted it. Needless to say, I was bitterly disappointed when he stopped. I looked at him, curious as to what had made him pause. He was close. So close. He gently parted my lips with slick fingers. The look on his my face must have betrayed my nerves, because he murmured, "Don't be afraid. The last thing that this is going to do is hurt." He snickered at that, and the resulting vibrations sent tingles up and down the length of my spine.

"I told you, I trust you." I reminded him. "I always have." And I did. I really, truly, completely did. But there was just one tiny thing that had me worried, and that was the fact that this was no ordinary sex act anymore. This was oral. Going down. Cunnilingus. Whatever you called it, it was intimidating as hell, and took a lot of guts, more guts than I had, apparently. But here was a perfectly beautiful boy, with a perfectly beautiful mouth, just waiting to tease me to the point of ecstasy, and beyond. I HAD to relax. I had to let go. I sucked in a long, slow, shuddery breath through my nose… and then I felt his tongue; hot, wet, soft and firm, all at the same time. It played around the inside of my outer lips for a second or two, and then…

Then…

Tommy's tongue was sliding back and forth, up and down, licking as if I were an enormous piece of the best hard candy money could buy. I sighed and panted, moaning when I felt him suck ever so gently at what must have been my clitoris, lapping lazy circles, and brushing back and forth, back and forth, up and down, up and down.

I had to have been dripping by this time, but it was exceedingly difficult to tell. Besides, I didn't think I'd ever be able to find words with which to voice my concern. Eventually, after a lengthy internal struggle, I managed to force out one discombobulated, breathlessly slurred sentence.

"Doesn't… isn't… this… unpleasant… for you?"

He didn't reply. All he did was let out a low, throaty moan of his own, plunging his tongue even deeper inside me than before.

I forgot how to breathe. I forgot my own name. Everything around me began to fade, everything except a rapidly building tension that I feared would break something inside me if I couldn't release it somehow. I wailed Tommy's name, and he only pressed harder, harder, making me wonder just how long the exquisite torture could continue before I spontaneously combusted. One more deliberate swipe of his tongue, and the heavenly agony grew until it was almost unbearable, finally shattering in a thousand places, like a stained glass window.

I shook and quivered through the aftershocks, totally speechless, wondering if I would ever make a full recovery. Even as I thought the question, I already knew it was ridiculous to think I could ever be the same, not after knowing just how earth shaking making love can be. Not after experiencing firsthand just how talented Tommy's tongue really was. For the rest of my life, no matter what I did, or where I went, or what I saw, or who I met, I would always remember this moment with perfect, knee weakening clarity: staring at the ceiling, moist with sweat, every cell on my body humming with energy, and knowing I'd been had. Knowing that from this day on, Tommy would have the power to instantly turn me into a slutty, weak willed, horny mess, just by strategically running his tongue over his lips, and shooting me that devilishly sexy, "come hither" stare.


End file.
